The Sleep Prince
by HannaNick09
Summary: Hankyung, Tan Hankyung ah...saat ini Kim Hankyung yang telah dibeli oleh Namja manis bernama Kim Heechul, Hankyung dibelinya di Pelelangan manusia dan menjadikannya Suaminya. Hankyung yang menceritakan masanya..., RnR


**Title: The Sleep Prince**

**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

** ~ Tan Hankyung**

** ~Kim Heechul**

** ~Choi Siwon as Kim Siwon**

** ~Zhoumi as Kim Zhoumi**

**Warning:YAOI, Boy Love, BoyxBoy, M-Preg, TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T – M**

**ONE SHOOT**

**Genre: soal ini cari sendiri karna saya tidak tau**

**Disclaimer: This is SJ couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and SJ sendiri**

**Summary: Hankyung, Tan Hankyung ah...saat ini Kim Hankyung yang telah dibeli oleh Namja manis bernama Kim Heechul, Hankyung dibelinya di Pelelangan manusia dan menjadikannya Suaminya. Hankyung yang menceritakan masanya...**

* * *

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**.**

**The Sleep Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

**Kata orang lain hidup itu indah,**

**kata orang lain hidup itu kebahagiaan,**

**Kata orang lain hidup itu pilihan**

**tapi...**

**kataku hidup itu buruk,**

**kataku hidup kesedihan yang yak berakhir,**

**kataku hidup itu hanya satu jalan...yaitu menyerah dan jalani yang ada,**

**bagiku hidup itu tak seindah buatan tuhan yang menabjukkan...**

**mengertilah, hidup itu keras...**

**tak punya siapa siapa yang dipercaya...**

**tak ada tempat untuk berlindung setelah terjatuh...**

**tapi itu dulu, sekarang berbeda...**

**rasanya hati dan harga dirimu yang dipermainkan**

**meski begitu kini ada seseorang yang ingin kulindungi**

**walaupun mereka bukan dariku namun,**

**paling tidak aku masih bisa mengajarkan budi pekerti pada kedua anakku,**

**Power Rangers Appa, bagaimana kabarnya?**

**Apa kabarnya sehat?**

**Appa merindukan kalian...,**

**sangat rindu dengan Koala dan Kuda Appa yang manis**

**The Sleep Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

Aku,

Tan Hankyung Pria kebangsaan China yang tinggal dikorea dan memiliki Istri bernama Kim Heechul yang merupakan berjenis Namja, sama denganku Namja-Namja. Awalnya aku risih dengan ikatan kami yang dianggap tabu bagiku namun biasa menurutnya bahkan sangat biasa karna disebelah Apartement kami juga memiliki status seperti mereka, dia yang Pria dan suaminya dan juga suara suara yang sering membuatku merinding dan biarlah itu urusan mereka.

Aku, Tan Hankyung dulunya dan kini berubah menjadi Kim Hankyung setelah dibelinya di pelelangan manusia dengan harga yang murah sama dengan umurku yang masih harus diberikan pendidikan setidaknya satu satun lagi.

Namun apakah aku masih bisa berharap melanjutkan pendidikan setelah di Jual oleh paman bibiku yang tega demi mendapatkan lembaran lembaran uang,

Apa diriku sebegitu murahnya dan bisa disaingi oleh kertas?

Menggelikan, tapi itulah dunia

Dunia itu kejam, bukan?

**The Sleep Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

Setelah dibeli oleh Pria cantik bernama Kim Heechul, ia menyuruhku untuk menandatangani sebuah surat yang terlihat resmi tanpa boleh bertanya dan setelahnya aku telah menikah dengannya tanpa ada seorang pun yang melihat kecuali pastur yang saat itu berada diantara kami, entahlah aku tidak tau tujuannya yang penting sekarang aku adalah mainan baru milik seorang Namja yang telah memiliki dua anak bernama Kim Heechul. Kim Heechul adalah namja pemilik sebuah geng mafia yang berada diseluruh penjuru dunia baik Jepang, Amerika dan Korea, tempat kelahirannya.

Aku tau baik aku disana maupun disini kisahku tak akan baik namun bertambah buruk, Istriku ah...maksudku majikanku yang berumur 20 tahun itu adalah Namja yang bisa hamil dan ia telah memiliki anak dari hasilnya dengan mantan mantannya yang Namja. Anak pertamanya bernama Kim Zhoumi, sedangkan yang kedua bernama kim Siwon dan mereka kembar.

Berstatus suami bukan berarti kehidupanku seperti seorang yang sehabis bekerja langsung disambut baik oleh sang istri dan mengobrol sambil bermesraan lalu berbagi kasih dengan anak anak, setidaknya itu mimpiku dulu...sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan hanya melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan menjaga serta memberikan kasih sayang yang tidak diberikan oleh sang Umma mereka.

**The Sleep Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

"Hankyung-ah!" setelah menderngar suara teriakkan aku segera mencari arah suara tersebut dan menemukan Heechul memegangi sebuah kemeja berwarna coklat sambil menahan amarah. Aku segera mendekatinya sambil menundukkan wajah, sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan fatal lagi

"kau! Kau bisa mencuci dengan benar hah! Gara gara kau kemeja mahalku jadi rusak! Kau lihat ini! Dasar begitu saja tidak becus! Perlihatkan telapak tanganmu" setelahnya ia langsung mencambuk telapak tanganku yang kemarin dan kemarin masih terlihat membekas bahkan masih mengeluarkan darah. Berusaha menahan air mata dan menahan perih disatu tempat. Ya...inilah nasibku, paling tidak disini ada teman untuk menutupi kesedihan ini dengan tertawa dan memberikan kasih sayang sama saat kedua orang tuaku masih ada.

"mian tuan" ucapku setelah ia selesai mencambukku dan meninggalkan diriku yang telah basah dengan darah ditelapak tanganku,

Kadang kala anak anak sering bertanya kenapa aku selalu memakai sarung tangan putih setiap saat dan aku hanya tersenyum,

kadang kala mereka bertanya apa aku dan Heechul pernah bermesraan seperti kedua orang tua teman mereka dan aku hanya tersenyum kecut,

mereka juga pernah bertanya apa Umma mereka pernah membuatkan bekal untuk mereka, aku hanya mengangguk dusta

mungkin saat ini mereka percaya, untuk saat ini saja

**The Sleep Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

"Appa! Lihat aku dapat seratus dari Songsaenim dikelas tadi" aku hanya bisa bangga dan tersenyum lebar pada anak didepanku yang memiliki topi koala diatas kepalanya, mencubit kecil hidung anak bersurai merah alami tersebut.

"lalu, apa Zhoumi dapat bintang dari Songsaenim disekolah?" namja kecil itu mengangguk dan membuka tasnya memperlihatkan sebuah buku yang terdapat banyak bintangnya dan membuatku bangga sambil mengulas senyum

"Appppaaaa! Ciwon juga, malah banyak punya Ciwon dari mimi-Hyung" masuk lagi anak kecil dengan lesung pipit yang manis mendekatiku dan Hyungnya, Zhoumi

"jinjja? Coba Appa lihat punya Siwon?" ia mengangguk dan membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang mirip dengan buku Hyungnya

"jja...punya Ciwon bintangnya ada lima punya mimi-Hyung Cuma ada empat" aku hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan kedua anakku, anak tiriku Kim Zhoumi dan Kim Siwon yang saling menjulurkan lidahnya

"Appa! Hadiah untukku apa?" aku memandang dua pasang mata yang menatapku dengan mata yang seolah bisa menghapus sementara sakitku selama ini, yeah...walau hanya sementara sisanya pasti akan teringat dan menghantuiku

"Appa! Kami minta hadiah" Siwon menjulurkan tangannya begitu pula Zhoumi, yang bisa aku berikan hanya sebuah kecupan di pipi dan membuat mereka mendengus sebal

"yakkk Appa, kami minta hadiah bukan cium. Pokoknya kami minta hadiah" Siwon dan Zhoumi memoupoutkan bibir mereka,

"baiklah, baiklah apa yang kalian berdua minta?" tanyaku saat menggelus surai kedua anakku saat ini tersenyum bahagia dengan persetujuan permintaan mereka, mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain tanpa bisa kudengar oleh kedua telingaku setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka mengangguk dan menatapku dengan mata kecilnya

"Appa! Kami lapar, nasi goreng Beijing cap Appa Hankyung beraksi/ naci goleng bejing cap Appa Hankyung belakci!" berusaha tidak tertawa dan pergi menuju dapur untuk memenuhi permintaan mereka

**The Sleep Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

Heechul adalah Namja yang memiliki rahim hingga Zhoumi dan Siwon lahir berkat mantan mantan Heechul yang entah siapa namanya, Heechul adalah Namja pemilik geng mafia dan juga Namja yang haus akan belaian. Setiap ia memiliki masalah ia pasti masuk ke kamarku tanpa diundang dengan keadaan mabuk berat dan menggomel menggunakan bahasa yang kotor, masuk dan menyuruhku memuaskannya atau aku akan dihajarnya dan aku hanya bersembunyi dikamar mandi berharap ia sudah tertidur atau tertidur disana semalaman hingga pagi menjelang lalu menyiapkan sarapan, membersihkan rumah yang bagai istana dan menggerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah sedangkan Heechul yang bekerja diluar dengan kekejaman dunia yang keras.

**Harusnya aku memuaskannya, karena dia Tuanku**

**Harusnya aku mengiyakan perintahnya, karena dia Tuanku**

**Harusnya aku yang melepaskan impianku dan mematuhinya, karena dia Tuanku**

**Harusnya aku rela, karena dia Tuanku**

**Harusnya, harusnya, harusnya, tapi aku tak bisa...**

**Tak bisa memberikan milikku untuknya,**

**Memberikan seluruh jiwaku untuknya,**

**Memberikan diriku untuk bersujud pada perintahnya,**

**Tanpa cinta,**

**Tanpa rasa bergetar,**

**Tanpa kobaran dihati,**

**Dan tak bisa melindungimu untuk saat ini,**

**Untuk membantumu menjaga mereka,**

**Maafkan aku, tapi tuhan belum memberikan kesempatan saat ini**

**Untuk aku bangun...,**

**Maafkan aku...**

**The Sleep Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

Saat itu kami berada di sebuah Mall besar, kami maksudku Aku, Zhoumi, Siwon dan ehm...Heechul. nyatanya Heechul adalah Umma yang bertanggung jawab dengan anaknya maksudku dia selalu memberikan setiap asupan gizi dan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk kedua anaknya bahkan memberikan mainan mainan keluaran terbaru demi anaknya walaupun selalu, setidaknya bekerja sebagai mafia menuntutnya untuk melindungi keluarganya dari ancaman mafia lain atau pastinya ada seseorang yang tidak suka dengan keberadaan Heechul.

Menjaga kedua anak tersebut tidaklah susah dan tidaklah gampang, mereka terus saja mengenggam kedua tangan Heechul namun juga memintaku untuk mengenggam tangan Heechul yang lembut namun aku hanya tersenyum dan berjalan dibelakang mereka dan menatap Zhoumi yang mengendurkan genggamannya dan munduk bersamaku mengitari Mall,

"Appa Han, kita beli donat bulat itu yuk..." Zhoumi menarik tanganku ke suatu stand makanan favoritnya, tapi aku hanya menggeleng dan mensejajarkan tubuhku sama dengannya sembari mengelus surai rambutnya yang tertutup topi koala

"kemarin bukankan Umma Heechul sudah membelikan Donat, nanti gigi Mimi jadi bolong lho..." menasehatinya hanya membuat pipi koala kecil itu mengembung bulat, aku segera menggedong tubuhnya dan mengikuti Heechul yang sudah jalan didepan beberapa meter jauh dariku

"pokoknya Mimi mau donat itu! Hikss...Appa Han jahat"

"Mimi kok nakal sih, kemarin kan sudah dibelikan kue oleh Umma Heechul"ia meraung raung dipelukkanku, agak susah saat itu aku mengikuti langkah Heechul yang saat itu mengenggam Siwon kecil, mengikuti langkahnya yang tinggal beberapa langakah dan menarik kemeja merah muda yang dipakai Heechul setelahnya ia meneggok kebelakang yang diikuti oleh Siwon yang menatapku heran

"kenapa Hankyung?" penekanan kalimat halus yang dibuat buat, yeah... ia hanya bersikap manis didepan anak anaknya hanya didepan anaknya saja

"ehm...anu, Zhoumi ingin donat yang ada disana tapi-" ia menatap Zhoumi yang terdapat bulir bulir air mata berjatuhan hingga membasahi kaos berukuran kecil yang dipakai dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Zhoumi dan Siwon

"kenapa Zhoumi? Apa yang kau mau?" Zhoumi terlihat ragu ragu dengan pertanyaan maksudnya permintaannya, takut takut Ummanya akan menghukumnya seperti apa yang dilakukan Umma Heechul terhadap Appa Han yang ia lihat tanpa sengaja, aku menatap manik manik indah Heechul yang berjongkok sejajar dengan Siwo dan Zhoumi

"a-ano Umma Mimi mau donat yang disana tapi...Appa Han bilang gak boleh, Umma...Mimi mau donat itu" berusaha merajuk pada Heechul sedangkan aku saat itu hanya bisa memandang kebawah lantai putih gading tak berani menatap keluarga tersebut

"Kenapa Hankyung? kenapa Zhoumi tidak boleh makan donat?" tanya Heechul padaku yang sedari tadi berkeringat dingin, tatapan matanya memintaku untuk menatapnya dan menjawab pertanyaannya saat aku mencuri pandangan

"...bu-bukan begitu..."

"lalu?"

"be-begini bukankah Tuan- Akh maksudku ehm..."

"Chullie..."

"bukankah Chu-Chullie kemarin membelikan Zhoumi dan Siwon donat, kemarin saja hanya Zhoumi yang memakan seluruh donat yang anda beli lalu bagaimana kalau gigi Zhoumi berlubang, maksud saya anak kecil jangan sering dibelikan makanan dengan banyak coklat karena mereka belum bisa memporsikan makan manis dengan seharusnya, kemarin setelah makan donat yang anda berikan Zhoumi mengeluh pada saya kalau giginya sakit" terlihat Heechul mengerutkan dahi dan memandang Zhoumi,

"Zhoumi, coba lihat giginya...AAA gitu" zhoumi menutup mulutnya rapat rapat menolak permintaan hingga akhirnya terlihat barisan gigi putih, aku hanya diam saat dia mengelus topi koala Zhoumi

"maaf ya Zhoumi, benar kata Han Appa gigi Zhoumi nanti kalau sering makan donat jadi berlubang, Zhoumi gak mau giginya berlubang kan?" Zhoumi mengangguk dengan ucapan Heechul tadi dan tersenyum lebar kembali kehadapanku menarik tangaku hingga sampai ke tangan lembut milik Heechul tak berani menatap tuanku,

Heechul mendekatkan dirinya berhadapan denganku, mendekatkan wajahnya dihadapanku dan membisikkan sesuatu yang pertama bagiku dengar dari bibirnya

**"gomawo Appa Han.., Zhoumi pasti sayang sekali denganmu" **

"ayo Appa~~ Umma~~ kita main games disana" Zhoumi dan Siwon menarik kami k sebuah butik pakaian dewasa yang terlihat mahal dan berkelas, Heechul menatap kemeja yang berada digantunggan pilar butik tersebut dan menghampirinya meninggalkan siwon dan zhoumi di tanganku berusaha membuat mereka sibuk dengan candaanku karena melihat Tuanku yang sepertinya sedang tidak bisa diganggu oleh siapa pun saat ini.

Aku menatap Siwon yang saat ini duduk setelah kami menemukan bangku yang dekat dengan penglihatan Heechul, Siwon menarik lengan bajuku sambil memperlihatkan topi milik Zhoumi "Appa! Kok Mimi Hyung pakai topi Koala telus cih, emangnya topi Mimi Hyung gak bau ya Appa?" aku hanya terkekek dan menatap lekat lekat Zhoumi yang sepertinya juga mendengar ucapan Siwon tadi

"topi punya Hyung itu wasiat dari Appa! Ada peri yang selalu bersihin topi Hyung tau" ucap Zhoumi dengan mimik sebal sambil melipat tanganya didada, beberapa menit Siwon memandangku dengan mata berkaca kaca

"tenanglah, Mimi Hyung tidak marah kok...iya kan Mimi" Zhoumi mengangguk dan mencium dahi Siwon

"Mimi Hyung gak marah kok, tapi kalau sekali lagi bahas topi Hyung awas kau!" sekembalinya Heechul setelah mencari kemeja akhirnya ia menghampiri kami dan menyerahkan beberapa setel kemeja kearahku, aku menatapnya dengan raut bingung

"cari yang pas untukmu" ucapnya, aku pun mencari ruang ganti untuk mecoba beberapa kemeja yang dicarinya tadi, terdengar heran saat ia memintaku untuk memakai kemeja mahal ini tapi...ya sudah coba saja.

Apa terlihat pas, kekecilan atau kebesaran...sepertinya pas tinggal dasinya dan selesai! Saat ini aku sedang dikamar ganti yang dilengkapi sebuah kaca berukuran besar, memandang diriku yang memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna putih gading dan sebuah rantai kecil menggait dibagian kerah agak sayang juga sih soalnya pakaian mahal ini dipakai olehku yang pasti tidak cocok ditubuhku ini

"HANKYUNG CEPATLAH!"

Sreettttt...

shock! Tubuhku bersandar di dinding ruangan ini dengan seorang Heechul berada didepannya, tepat didepannya dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa centi. Jantungku berdesir kencang, tatapanku hanya tertuju satu arah kedepan memandang Namja manis itu. Hidungnya yang bersentuhan dengan hidungku, tatapan kami yang sama sama kesatu sama lain, deru nafas yang terasa memburu dan tangannya yang bersandar didadaku dan tanganku yang berada dibelakang tubuhku menempel di dinding.

**Aku hanya terdiam tak bergerak, tak bersuara dan tak bisa menghentikan jantung ini apa ada yang salah denganku...**

**Apa ada yang salah dengan detakkan ini**

**Apa aku terperangkap,**

**Apa yang salah denganku**

**Kumohon, jangan bilang kalau aku**

**JATUH CINTA PADAMU...**

**The Sleep Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

**Kalian, apa kalian tau keberadaanku selama ini**

**Apa kalian tau bagaimana keadaanku,**

**Tertidur disebuah ranjang selama bertahun tahun,**

**Entah bagaimana kabarku saat ini,**

**Entah juga siapa yang selalu menjenggukku saat ini,**

**Yang aku tahu, aku ingin bercerita pada kalian bahwa**

**Saat itulah pertama kalianya aku jatuh cinta pada desiran pertama**

**Pada Namja itu,**

**Pada Tuanku,**

**Pada Kim Heechul**

.

Ah...aku lupa, bagaimana keadaan Zhoumi dan Siwon, mereka pasti sudah dewasa sekarang dan mungkin sudah memiliki pacar entah Yeoja atau Namja yang pasti sangat manis

Aku ingat saat terakhir memandang mereka, mereka sangat khawatir tak terkecuali Dia...

Masih teringat dibayanganku alasan ia membelikanku sebuah kemeja mahal berkelas tersebut, yeah...Ummanya meminta keluarganya untuk menghadiri makan malam disana dan tentu saja aku menyiapkan seluruh barang bawaan Siwon dan Zhoumi sedangkan aku bermodal beberapa beberapa setel pakaian dan juga kemeja yang langsung aku pakai sebuah celana beserta dasi yang simple tak lupa sepasang sarung tangan yang biasa aku pakai hanya untuk menutupi bekas lupa dan juga memakai cincin pernikahanku di jari manis dan berangkatlah kami dengan memakai sebuah mobil andalah Heechul Lamborigni berwarna hitam yang sedang nasibnya aku yang membawa mobil tersbut.

Sesampainya disana, Siwon dan Zhoumi langsung kepelukan Nenek mereka dan saling tersenyum membagi kegembiraan dan rasa rindu mereka sedangkan Heechul, aku menatapnya yang hanya menyendiri sambil memainkan sendok dan garpu

"Hankyung, kok diam saja makananya tidak enak ya..." aku menatap Ahjumma yang sedaritadi menatapku lekat lekat dan menatapku yang saat ini sedang tidak berselera makan entah rasanya sepi dan ada di dalam diriku yang sepertinya kurang tapi entahlah...

"tidak kok Ahjumma ini enak hanya saja tadi dirumah aku sudah makan" menggulas senyum

"kenapa masih panggil Ahjumma sih, mulai sekarang Hankyung harus panggil 'Umma' dan 'Appa'" aku hanya mengangguk kikuk dipandangi oleh seluruh keluarga ini muali dari Ahjumma, Ahjussi dan Heechul. Mereka tau aku dibelinya di pelelangan manusia, dan mereka tau aku aku ini Suami dari anak mereka dan mereka hanya menanggapiku dengan senyuman entah sedih atau bahagia. Entahlah. Pandanganku kini tertuju pada Siwon yang masih saja makan dengan berantakkan berbeda dengan Zhoumi yang sangat rapi bahkan bisa mencuci piring sendiri setelah aku mengajarinya, kuseka nasi yang berada dibibirnya hingga ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang bisa kau bilang bagai malaikat

"Siwon kok makannya masih berantakan Mimi Hyung saja makannya rapi, kalau pegang sendok begini biar nasi yang ada disendok tak tumpah" mempraktekkan cara memegang sendok yang baik hingga mempraktekkannya dan menyendok nasi yang ada dipiringnya dan mengangkat sendok yang bedara ditangannya

"Appa lihat Ciwon cudah tidak tumpah lagi! Mimi Hyung lihat Ciwon!" Heechul mengelus surai rambut Siwon sedangkan yang lainnya tertawa dan memberi semangat karena usahanya sedangkan aku aku tak...maksudku aku merasa tak pantas disini. Dikeluarga terpadang ini. Keluarga Kim,

**The Sleep Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

"menginaplah disini, Hankyung pasti mengantuk nanti membawa mobil" Ahjussi menyuruhku untuk untuk menginap karena waktu sudah menujukkan jam sebelas malam dan pasti jalanan saat ini sepi, akhirnya aku mengangguk setelah Heechul menyetujui ajakan Ahjussi. Saat ini kami sedang berada di Ruang tamu bermain dengan Siwon dan Zhoumi, mobil mobilan Zhoumi melaju sangat cepat dilintasan namun punya Siwon juga tak kalah cepat, mobil mobilan tersebut terus saja melewati beberapa putaran hingga akhirnya punya Siwon yang menang

"YEEE~~~ Ciwon menang~~! Appa naci goreng bejing" Siwon merajuk padaku untuk membuatkan nasi goreng favoritnya dan yahh...mengalah saja toh aku sudah janji siapa yang menang boleh meminta sebuah permintaan. Menuju dapur kediaman Kim yang sangat luas bagai kerajaan inggris dan mencari bahan bahan untuk membuat nasi goreng permintaan Siwon dan yang pasti Zhoumi

.

.

"Hankyung, sedang apa didapur?" tanya Ahjumma yang sepetinya mendengar suara berisik di Dapur sehingga meneggok dan menemukanku sedang bergulat dengan masakanku

"tidak kok Ahjumma maksudku Umma, hanya sedang memasak untuk Zhoumi dan Siwon" aku segera menyajikan masakanku diatas kedua piring yang nantinya akan habis dimakan Zhoumi dan Siwon tak lupa mencuci bekas penggorengan yang telah aku pakai dan mencari keberadaan Siwon dan Zhoumi tak lupa memberikan salam terlebih dahulu sebelum meninggalkan Ahjumma Kim tadi. Setelah sampai di Ruang tamu aku hanya menghela nafas, mereka sudah tidur pasti sudah tidur karena kekenyangan saat makan malam lalu aku apakan dua piring yang ada ditanganku ini.

"...huff...lebih baik memindahkan mereka terlebih dahulu" Aku segera mengangkat tubuh Siwon dan membawanya ke Kamar yang berada diatas. sesampainya dibawah aku melihat Ahjumma dan Zhoumi dengan mata yang terbuka setengah memakan seporsi nasi goreng buatanku berdua, aku mendekati mereka dan duduk dilantai yang dilapisi karpet tak lupa melepas topi Zhoumi yang masih melekat di Kepalanya

"A~ppa, jann~ggan dii~~ lepas~" meski dengan tubuh terhuyung hujung tetap saja ia menyendokkan sesuatu kemulutnya hingga tumpah keluar dan berceceran dilantai, aku dan Ahjumma terkikik geli

"Ayo Zhoumi, tidurlah temani Dongsaengmu yang sudah bermimpi indah" akhirnya ia tertidur dipelukkanku dan menggendongnya ke Kamar menemani Siwon

"Zhoumi sepertinya lapar sekali, lihatlah piringnya sampai bersih seperti ini" aku hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Ahjumma, ya...mungkin kenyataan karena memang piring itu bersih seperti baru dicuci aku segera mengambil piring tersebut sesampainya di Dapur dan meletakkanya dirak penggering

"AIGGOO! Hankyung ada apa dengan tanganmu?" aku baru sadar kalau aku tak mengenakan sarung tanganku, a-aku harus bilang apa ini

"eh...I-ini karena aku tak sengaja saat memotong sayuran hehehe~~" tak berani menatap ahjumma yang saat ini menataku seolah sedang menghakim diriku ini

"oh begitu, lain kali hati hatilah Umma tinggal dulu Hankyung" lalu satu piring ini untuk siapa, aku sudah sangat kenyang saat ini

"Hankyung, Heechul sedang berada di Taman dari tadi dia belum makan katanya perutnya mual mual coba kau bujuk dia untuk makan makanan hasil buatanmu" aku mengangguk dan pergi menuju taman kediaman Kim berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang terdapat batu batuan kecil hingga terlihat seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil menatap air mancur yang besar dihadapannya hingga aku tak sadar sudah duduk di bangku taman itu hingga seseorang yang sebelahku menatapku

"ada apa kau kemari?"

"a-aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu?" ia menatap makanan diatas piring yang aku bawa namun hanya menatapnya lama hingga aku ambil kesimpulan kala-

"berikan padaku" ia langsung memakan nasi goreng buatanku dan melahapnya, dan keadaan diam ini aku menikmati pemandangan air mancur yang indah diterangi lampu berbagai warna hingga terlihat seperti pelangi, memandang Heechul sejenak dan membersihkan bibirnya yang dipenuhi minyak lalu kembali menatap air mancur tersebut, aku mendekatinya hingga pisau milikku menancap disebuah pohon besar

"SIAPA DISANA! JAWAB AKU!" teriakku sembari menatap tajam seseorang dibalik pohon tersebut, cih...pengecut dengan segera aku menarik Heechul menjauh dari sini, sangat jauh sampai mereka tidak bisa mengejar sampai sampai Heechul membentakku

"YAKKK! BERHENTI...MEMANGNYA SIAPA MEREKA?!" aku terus berlari menarik tangan Heechul hingga kami masuk perangkap mereka sial, aku segera menarik Heechul ke belakang tubuhku

"wah wah wah...ada Tuan Kim dan Tuan Tan ada disini kebetulan sekali" salah satu dar mereka yang memakai pakaian hitam mendekatiku...bagaimana bisa mereka menggenalku Heechul saja tidak mengenal keluargaku...

"apa yang kau cari?" tanyaku pada Namja tersebut sambil melirik bawahannya yang menggepung kami sehingga

menutupi jalan keluar dari sini

"yang aku cari adalah Kim Heechul bukan Tan Hangeng tapi aku cukup tersanjung kalau Tuan Tan mau ikut bersama kami, kebetulah aku punya dendam dengan keluarga Tan" aku merapatkan tubuhku melindungi Heechul dari Namja didepanku yang terus saja mendekat kearahku hingga akhirnya aku menggeluarkan pisau tipis tanpa gagang yang selalu besembunyi di kantung celanaku dan melempar hingga menancap kearah seluruh penggawal yang menutupi jalan keluar kami, gawat...pisauku tidak akan cukup apalagi Heechul tidak membawa senjata saat kami kemari, terlalu berbahaya jika Heechul ikut melawan tidak akan berhasil karena mereka bersenjata bagamana ini

Kami seger lari dari kejaran mereka dan pisauku teru saja menusuk tubuh seseorang hingga

.

.

DORR!

.

.

Tubuhku terjatuh ambruk, ikatan tangan kami terlepas hingga Heechul menatapku yang tersungkur bersimpangan darah. Namja tersebut mendekati Heechul dengan sisa tenaga kulempar pisauku menancap dijantungnya hingga kesadaranku menipis terus menipis dan aku tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi hingga saat ini aku belum bangun dan belum sempat mengutarakan isi hatiku yang terlarang.

Aku juga lupa mengatakan kalau aku anak keluarga Tan, keluarga Kepolisian yang terpandang. Aku telah disiapkan mental menjadi anggota S.W.A.T untuk Amerika sejak kecil namun kematian orang tuaku membuat mimpiku yang tinggal selangkah kini sangat jauh untuk aku capai tanpa mereka aku tak bisa apa apa. Aku bisa merakit pistol, membuat pisau yang sesuai dengan yang aku inginkan, aku bisa menembak dengan fokus satu kilometer tapi kini percuma. Aku kini koma, maksudku beberapa tahun ini aku koma dan belum bangun dari ranjang dan tempat yang dipenuhi oleh obat obatan,

.

.

**Yang kuharap seseorang yang aku cintai memikirkanku saat ini,**

**Walaupun hanya sedetik,**

**Tak apa asal ada celah sementara terbuka untuk Namja tak tau diri ini,**

**Asal ada waktu sedetik untuk seumur hidupku,**

**The Sleep Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

"Appa, bagimana kabarmu ini aku Siwon, Siwon yang selalu meminta hadiah dari Appa, Siwon yang selalu makan berantakkan, Siwon yang selalu berpendapat kalau topi Zhoumi Hyung tak pernah dicuci, Siwon yang selalu ingat rasa nasi goreng buatan Appa~~, Appa kumohon bangunlah aku dan Zhoumi Hyung menunggumu" terlihat seorang Namja dengan wajah yang tampan tak lupa lesung pipi dan juga tubuh atletisnya yang membuat daya plus di dalam dirinya, Namja itu meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga diatas meja yang terletak disebelah tempat tidur yang diatasnya terdapat Namja yang tertidur pulas dan entah kapan terbangun, Namja tampan itu mengecup punggung tangan Appanya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut,

Setelah keluarnya namja tampan tadi kini seorang Namja yang tak kalah tampan masuk dengan memakai topi seperti anak kecil, Namja dengan hidung mancung itu menaruh sekeranjang bunga mawar putih disamping keranjang bunga milik Dongsaengnya. Duduk dan menatap sang Appa yang dulu selalu ada untuknya, selalu ada disampingnya, selalu ada didekatnya, dan selalu ada dihatinya namun sekarang kini tidak ada seseorang yang bisa di panggil Appa, tidak ada seseorang yang menuruti kemauannya, tak ada seseorang yang menasehatinya, tak ada...tak ada tapi tetap tersimpan dihatinya

**' Kim Hankyung'**

"Appa bangunlah, ayo kita beli donat rasa coklat nanti Zhoumi akan bagi dengan Appa. Zhoumi kangen Appa, Appa kapan bangun...Aku, Siwon, Nenek dan Kakek rindu Appa bahkan Umma juga rindu Appa, sejak Appa masuk Rumah Sakit aku sering melihat Umma menangis bahkan saat tidur pun air matanya terus menetes..." air mata Namja itu sedikit demi sedikit meneteskan, ia langsung mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tanganya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut...

Setelah kedua Namja tampan itu sekarang Namja manis yang memasuki kamar tersebut, Namja manis tersebut menyingkirkan surai yang menutupi Namja yang sedang tertidur tersebut dan mengecup dahinya, duduk dan menatap lekat lekat Namja tertidur tersebut dan mengecup bibirnya hingga sebuah gerakkan ringan membuatnya melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan menatap keajaiban tuhan...

"Bangunlah Hankyung, aku...kami merindukanmu kumohon..." mata Namja itu terbuka dan terlihatlah mata Orby tersebut,

"hiks, hiks...Gomawo aku tak akan menyia nyiakan dirimu..."

**The Sleep Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

"Yah...Zhoumi kenapa kau habiskan semua donatnya?" aku memandang Anak pertamaku yang baru saja ingin aku ambil, pipinya yang menggembung terus saja mengunyah donat, kini kami berada di Ruang keluarga. Kami sekeluarga.

"Umma! Ayo cepat!" Heechul langsung meluncur dari dapur sambil membawa setoples Pop Corn dan duduk disampingku sedangkan Zhoumi dan Siwon bersila dilantai beralaskan karpet menunggu film action yang kami tunggu. Setelah bangunnya aku dari koma aku bagai terlahir kembali, kembali bertemu Zhoumi yang masih saja memakai topi, Siwon yang masih saja fans pada Friend Rice Beijing dan Heechul yang berhenti dari pekerjaannya

"Appa! Filmnya sudah dimulai, Umma aku minta Pop Cornnya" seru Zhoumi sambil memegang segelas soda

"tunggu, kemana donat yang tadi Umma beli?" muncul guratan guratan didahinya memandang sekotak Donat yang belum ada beberapa menit ia tinggal sekarang hanya tersisa kotaknya saja isinya

"ada diperutku Umma~~" kami semua terkekeh

**The Sleep Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

Heechul menonton dengan serius, saat ketakutan ia menarik tubuhku, saat senang ia hampir meninjuku, saat sedih ia menarik rambutku. Saat ini adegang di sebuah kapal pesiar, seorang Namja dalam keadaan topless tengah terlentang diatas kursi dan memandangi pemandangan lautan hingga seorang Namja lagi dengan wajah manis mendekati Namja yang tengah terlentang dan mencumbunya

.

.

GLEK~~,

.

.

Terasa seseorang menarik pakaianku, aku yang sedang terdiam tidak menyadari kalau Heechul sudah berada diatas tubuhku dan melumat bibirku secara kasar, memasukkan lidahnya secara liar. Membuka pakaianku dan menghisap, menjilat dan mengigit leher, dada, bahu dan perutku hingga tak tahan untukku tidak mendesah nikmat, tanganku yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka pakaiannya dan mengambil alih permainan

**The Sleep Prince**

/|\

/o|o\

Siwon dan Zhoumi yang duduk dilantai melihat betapa ganasnya sang Umma hanya menelan ludah dan bersiap siap

"Siwon! Aku duluan ketoilet" Zhoumi langsung melesat ketoilet dengan Siwon terus menggedor gedor pintu kamar mandi

"Akkhh~~ Hendry~~"

"Hyung! Cepat keluar! Aku sudah tidak tahan Ahh~~ Bummie~~"

* * *

**~ AND~**

**Note **From** Hanna09**: hehehe...iseng nih, yang suka silahkan yang tidak PLEASEEEEE DON'T BASH oke?,


End file.
